


Tame The Beast

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Knifeplay, Knives, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Pet names used such as: baby boy and pet, Praise Kink, Reader is a trans male, Reader's parts are referred to as cock/dick/hole, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wraith is mentioned with body mods and body hair, Wraith's infamous red huge werewolf dildo is brought back, cutting off clothing, mild derogatory language, talk of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For someone on tumblr who wanted a trans male reader with Wraith! The prompt was essentially reader trying to rile her up and ending up with more than they bargained for.OrIn which reader decides they want their girlfriend to be a bit rougher to them. Deciding the best way to go about it is to be a brat in the ring. Patience is always Wraith's strong suit, but it quickly crumbles. Quicker than you expect when you wind up in a locker room with her kunai to your throat and pretty words promising punishment in your ear. Oops!
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Tame The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my writing, request stuff, or support me you can check out my tumblr for more @Sinningplumpprincess (Please have your age in bio before interacting and following). 
> 
> If you make art of any of my works on Twitter or just wanna yell at me, my Twitter is: @PlumpPeachyGirl !

Coming into a relationship with one of the most mysterious legends hadn’t been easy.

Wraith had this way about her of avoiding things and people. There had only been three people you’d seen her interact with once you were recruited to be in the games; Natalie, who always had a way of bringing a smile to her face and laughter from her lips, something that had struck you first about Wraith when seeing her in person. Elliott, who seemed to bring out a more playful side of her, one that involved playful growling and shoving each other. And Pathfinder, who brought out something soft from her, something more open to be herself.

You’d watched, feeling a little creepy for it, as you tried to figure out the best approach.

You wanted to try and be friendly with your teammates all alike, though it seemed some were more willing to be friendly and some would rather hide. Elliott was friendly enough to you, a little competitive, but more on the playful side. Natalie had welcomed you in with open arms, especially when you’d snorted at one of her puns and she’d lit right up and immediately started to try to get you to laugh again.

Whilst legends like Alexander and Crypto had taken more to themselves than trying to mingle.

What you hadn’t known, in the beginning, is that you were the one being watched right back. By a pair of hauntingly white eyes in the doorway as you chatted amongst Wraith’s friends and slowly befriended them. Working your way up in her mind as someone trustworthy.

Once you’d finally been able to be in the same room with Wraith alone, you’d smiled brightly and offered your hand to introduce yourself. When she’d narrowed her eyes and told you she already knew who you were, you laughed, “Yeah, but we haven’t officially met! So, what’s your name?” All smiles and brightness around you that melted her resolve just a bit. Just a small amount enough for one corner of her lips to flicker into a smirk and for her hand to outstretch and grab yours.

“Wraith.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Wraith!”

It seemed she was drawn to people like you. She surrounded herself with bubbly people, people who she considered her family. You proved yourself in the arena as a worthy legend as well, without ever sacrificing your smile for it. Wraith had told herself that it was just that you were kind and friendly that she got these feelings in her chest. But it was hard to deny it when three different visions flashed behind her eyes of various different lives.

Where you were there, pressing kisses to her face, or holding her hand, or tucked against her in some fashion.

In various lives, you were her romantic path. In some, you were just a close friend, in most you were the one she ended up falling in love with. Whatever path this life was on, she wasn’t sure at first, but she did know that regardless you were to end up apart of her life in some way. And...in a way, that was a comfort for the emotions she was feeling. To know that at some point, they  would have finality.

It takes a few months, but before you know it, you’re managing to get out the words of asking Wraith out on a date. When she agrees, you think you might die from joy and shock from how quick she’d been to take you up on it. Your first date consists of you two sitting in your apartment in the compound and having take-out and watching movies together. Ending with her head on your shoulder, fingers laced with yours, and your head on top of hers whilst you fell asleep with her sitting up surrounded by snacks.

You wouldn’t have asked for it any other way.

Nowadays you two were known as a couple amongst the legends, but not to the public eye. Wraith preferred things quiet, and that hadn’t been an issue for you. Though, it did lead to funny headlines on news websites if you two were on opposite teams. Wraith had a habit of wanting to track you down, and you always put up a good fight. It resulted in a more...personal kill than just a well-aimed sniper shot.

The paparazzi chalked it up to underlying sexual tension.

And really could you blame them when most of the time, those moments meant you were on your back squirming. Your girlfriend straddling your hips and pinning your hands to the ground with her knees so you couldn’t even get leverage. Her kunai, glowing and dangerous in her grasp as she leaned in close to murmur to you so comms couldn’t pick it up, “I’m starting to think you like being humiliated, baby boy.” In that playful, haunting three toned voice of hers before you felt the sharp pain in your neck and you’d wake up in the medical bay with pleasant shivers down your spine and in desperate need of a cold shower.

Yeah maybe you got off to her being a bit cruel.

It wasn’t news to you that Wraith had a small mean streak. Though, normally, she was more interested in tucking herself onto your lap or rolling her eyes at you when you said jokes. She was a much softer lover than one would expect, preferring the small dates, sleeping together, and sharing laughter with you.

You liked it, truly you did. Even in the bedroom she preferred it softer. 

Wraith had explained to you before, with her fingers laced with yours and trying to open up more, that you made her feel safe. Safe enough to be able to sleep because there was no danger to worry about. Safe enough to open up and laugh, to make jokes with you. 

She often spent more time at your own room at the compound. You didn’t mind in the slightest, going so far as to gather more pillows and blankets for your bed to build her a nest like she liked. Trying to make your home as homey to her as you could.

You liked to take care of her, in a way. You liked that she felt safe to be with you, to let you take care of her like this. It took forever for her to even allow you to cook something for her without her feeling guilt.

Soft and domestic is how you both liked it.

Though, sometimes...

Sometimes she got this air about her. You blame yourself for it, really. Sometimes you felt the desire to be bratty. And in turn, Wraith found that to be a challenge of some sort and she’d become less soft and more threatening to tie you down. It was, in its own right, extraordinarily hot.

It was a huge turn on to watch her threaten you where she’d yank your shirt so you’d be at her level and snarl in your face. Or if she’d pull your hair and tell you to behave. Or even the quieter ways where she’d gesture for you to get on your knees so you could beg for forgiveness.

So, what was her partner to do?

Why, tease and taunt that little side of her until she’d give in to those feelings and ‘unleash the beast’ on you, of course!

It was good for her stress relief too; She’d told you one time in an admission that made her cheeks pink. She liked being able to control you, to take the reins so to speak, because sometimes she didn’t want to think about what was too much or too harsh. 

Wraith liked that you’d take whatever she offered with a cry of ‘yes please’ and ‘thank  you’s and sometimes that’s something she needed. Not having to worry about if she was being too rough, or having to ask if it’s something you wanted. There were those special little words and hand motions if it was something you weren’t into. But you so rarely had to use them.

Even when she would cut your clothing off and threaten you beautifully, a blade freshly sharpened pressed to your soft spots and yet never cutting.

The memories bubble away as you come back to the present where you are on the dropship as you zone in on watching Wraith play with her kunai. Tossing it up into her hand a few times and catching it with terrific precision. Then, moving to inspecting it up close, sliding her finger across a flat edge with her glove where there must have been a speck of dust across its clean surface.

She’s your duo partner today. One on one, together. You try not to let the idea excite you, trying to focus more on the idea of being champion, of earning that title, the glory, and the little extra pay that came with it. You try to focus on anything else, but your eyes are locked onto her from across the dropship. Wraith must feel you too, because she’s shifting and adjusting herself ever so slightly. Looking up at you with a slight cock to her head as she twirls the blade between her grasp with ease and sheathes it at her thigh.

Your breath hitches.

You know Wraith can see the way you swallow from the way her lips quirk into that certain crooked smirk. Her eyes slide to the opening hatch door instead of you; Her quiet way of telling you she knew what she was doing but wouldn’t do anything about it. You lick your dry lips, huffing to yourself and irritated that such a minor thing could already have you squirming in your seat. 

Come on, you have to focus. You had a match to win.

But...then again, you think to yourself as Wraith leads the drop...

She  ** did  ** start it.

You tell yourself it’s only a taunt, that she’s baiting you into something. However, you can’t help the feeling twisting in your stomach that has the need to try to  ** make  ** her mean something. To make Wraith hold that pretty blade to your throat even if you two are on the same side this time. To put her money where her mouth is.

The round is in King’s Canyon. The sun always beats down blazingly hot, especially on the black clothing you wear into the ring.

You make sure to whine about it  ** especially  ** loud when Wraith tells you to be quiet in a hushed voice. It sends her looking your way with a daring gleam in her eyes, but she doesn’t comment on your whining. Not yet.

Patience has always been her strong suit. Always patient with you.

But, your goal for today was to break it.

As the round continues on, you start misbehaving in small ways. If Wraith pings one location, you ping another- even if it is close by. If she says she’s looting one area and wants you to follow for backup, you offer that you’ll be close by. Then when you scoop up a hop up you know she needs right in front of her eyes; She looks at you with a furrow to her brow and a huff of irritation.

“Give it to me.”

“Make me.” You tease right back, a smile hitting your face when you see the flash in her eyes.

Wraith knew better than to get involved- especially in front of the cameras. But you can see the gears working as she processes how she’s going to get it from you. Though, in the end, you hand it over to her after teasingly holding it high above her head. You’re pretty sure she’s going to jab you in the rib cage, so you hand it over quickly as to save yourself from a pre-battle bruise.

However, the seeds were sown. Wraith knew what you were trying to do, and it was slowly working.

When you two  run into another team, you wind up knocked while she wipes the duo. You get the pleasure of watching her aim down her flatline at Octane, plowing bullets into him despite his quick feet. You also get the added pleasure of watching her turn back towards you- you fully take that moment to admire her ass in her tight gear- as she huffs , ”Squad wiped.” With that little cocky, yet annoyed tone she gets whenever you got knocked on your ass.

The syringe is shoved in gently, despite knowing Wraith could have just jammed it into you. She cradles your head in one hand, the other pumping you full before throwing it to the side and yanking you to your feet. There’s a brief moment you wonder if her resolve is even shaken from earlier. But when you feel her hand drop to your nape and squeeze dangerously, you realize that this nice face she’s got going on is for the cameras.

“You’re not out of the fight yet.” Is what  comes out of her mouth. Solid and encouraging, a fan favorite for the cameras.

Wraith’s eyes say an entirely different story. A flash warning, quiet, unnoticed by cameras but noticed by you. You, who is in tune with her body language and her habits. Noting just how slightly her eyes narrow, the slightest movement a threat for you to stop doing what you’re doing. Just listen to her.

Your eyes narrow ever so slightly back, working on healing yourself up and letting her loot.

You know, that she knows, that you’re quietly telling her:

** You started it. **

It’s enough quiet back talk to solidify what you wanted. Especially when she’s telling you to pick up your feet in a colder sounding tone. You know you’ve broken past Wraith’s patience for your antics.

You don’t know whether to be excited or scared.

\--

You two end up being champion. Wraith with eight kills under her belt, kill leader through and through. You with four and a heavy amount of damage under your own. Honestly, you think you would have preferred to place second or third. Because after riling her up and the high that came with the title champion, you can’t help but feel the tension growing even stronger.

The dropship is near silent on your way back. You feel your breath quickening whenever your eyes lift from your boots, glancing up to see her watching you intently out of the corner of her eye. You don’t have to ask, you don’t have to speak, you know you’re in for it.

The interviewers are always hungry for something, and Wraith is always adamant about avoiding them. When the dropship touches ground, there’s excuses from you saying that you two are tired, that they can get in touch with your guys’ higher ups for interviews. Waving your hands about to try and shoo them away as you feel Wraith’s cold fingers hitch under your shirt and tug you away with her away from the flashing cameras and persistent questions.

When you two make it to the locker rooms to start changing gear, you’re thrust against the wall by her. Despite Wraith’s small frame, she’s always been strong. Proven when you go ’oomph!’ when you hit the wall. Her body is quick to press against yours, the feeling of her kunai against your throat making you freeze.

You swallow thickly.

Wraith’s eyes are bright white, her mouth set into a line and her brow furrowed. You whimper in turn, hating that you’re already soaking into your fucking pants. Your breath hitches when the blade is pressed closer to your flesh, “W-Wraith-” You whimper quietly as you squirm against the wall.

“I don’t know what you thought you were doing back there,  ** pup ** .” Her voice is ice cold, chilling in its own right. The nickname only serves to make you flush all over, toes curling in your boots and your voice unable to be found. She must notice, because she’s pushing herself between your legs, her petite frame keeping you firm against the wall. Asserting dominance without needing to tell you who’s in charge.

“Is this what you wanted? I should have made an example of you in the arena. It’s probably what you really wanted. To be watched by everyone- to let everyone know who you belong to.” Her voice is a low snarl at the idea, whispered and hushed. If she were taller, maybe she’d be growling in your ear, but instead she’s pointed more towards your chin.

The thought of her height would normally make you smile, but all you can do is whine for her instead when you feel her blade pull from your throat as she steps back.

“We’re going to your room.” Wraith practically growls out, leaving no room for argument.

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

\--

You do manage to change into civilian clothing before you two make it back to your room. All the while you do so, you feel like you’re being watched, despite being alone in the locker room. When you emerge, Wraith’s pace is brisk, leading the way all the way to your room. Each step of hers sounding louder than ever in the hall, despite you knowing it’s only your adrenaline and the anticipation causing that.

You hardly make it through the door before Wraith’s on you. You’re slammed into the door, the vague sound of the lock clicking behind you making your ears perk. You’re quickly more interested in Wraith when you hear the unsheathing of a blade and the kunai at your throat again.

“You’re going to do exactly as I say and I don’t want to hear any back talk unless you want to bleed. Am I understood?” Wraith’s voice is icy, her eyes milky white and glancing over your face; Waiting for a sign that you didn’t want this. Instead, you swallow thickly, nodding as best as you could with a blade to your throat. Only to end up squeaking when she presses harder. “Use your words, pup. I’m not playing your games tonight.”

“Yes! Y-yes, I understand, ma’am!” You manage to choke out, feeling the smallest of cuts left on your neck when she pulls back. You know it’s not an accident, she never lets anything hurt you without it serving a purpose.

Your shirt is yanked, dragging you to the bed and shoving you down. You hardly have enough time to kick off your shoes before she’s back on you. Your legs are shoved apart, making room for her. You feel a tug at the bottom of your shirt and a clean ripping sound when you realize right after that your shirt has been sliced open from the bottom of your belly all the way to the collar.

There’s only a moment where you see her pause, her hand resting on your chest briefly. She must have thought she nicked you, her thumb caressing one of your scars under your chest. You reach up gently to rest your hand on her wrist, just the quietest way of telling her you weren’t hurt. It was just a moment, just a split second, all the quiet way of saying ‘I’m okay’ to relax her.

No one would be able to see Wraith’s eyes flick up to yours in just that moment, searching briefly for any possible lie. It was so quick, quiet.

Just as she was.

“Don’t touch without permission.” She huffs, falling right back into play. Your hand falls next to you, left with your shirt torn open and split down the center to reveal your body. The fabric rests on either side of you, acting more like a left open jacket now. You feel the coldness of the air brush over your body, making your hair stand on end and nipples tighten with it.

You open your mouth to sass, but immediately shut when the point of her blade presses to your belly. Stroking downwards in one slow, clean line that makes you tremble in anticipation for a cut that never comes. “Don’t move.” She reminds you in a low voice, only serving to make you whimper when you feel the blade tuck into your sweatpants.

The first tug is sharp, cutting the threads with ease, splitting from the top of your waistband to the junction of your thigh. 

Wraith’s blade is set to the side, both her hands grabbing each split open end of your pants and yanking roughly. It causes the split open seam to rip all the way down your leg, following the motion of her arms to be yanked off your body. Leaving you in your gray briefs, that unfortunately, show how soaked you are in the front with the wet spot spreading. You can feel yourself too. Slick, your cock hard and engorged underneath- it had been  killer in the ring with it grinding along the seam of your pants and now you just looked downright needy.

“Aw, look at how  **_ pathetic  _ ** you look.” The word is strained to make sure you hear it, burning your ears and making you whine in response. Wraith’s testing your limitations, watching for your reaction, but all you do is lift your hips up to display just how needy you are for her. 

“Please-” You try to get out as her cold fingers trace up your briefs, pressing the fabric down with her thumb where your lower lips were. Her thumb nudges underneath your cock, feeling the swell of it and how you twitch at the slightest of touches. Your flutter your eyes shut at her smug expression, tossing your head to the side and crying out when her hand goes flat against you, rubbing with firm pressure.

You’re sensitive, a moan blossoming from your throat as your hips shamelessly hump up into her palm. You don’t have to see her to know she’s still got that smug expression on her face, but you can definitely hear it in her voice. “Poor little thing. Such a brat in the ring just for me to touch you? You like being treated like my toy, don’t you?”

You try to nod, but your eyes snap open when her hand moves away from you. You whine at first, only to quickly shut up when you see her blade again. It’s twirled expertly between her fingers, her head cocked and letting a few loose strands from her bun curl around her face. She looked beautifully deadly.

“Don’t move.” She reminds you, tugging your briefs just enough to give enough room for the tip of her blade to pierce the fabric deathly near your crotch. Tears fill your eyes as your body trembles, trying so hard not to move when she pulls up and in one clean slice and loud tear, your briefs are split from the bottom of your crotch, up to the waistband. Easily discarded with a tug of her blade.

You’re exposed. Clearly hard, your little cock peeking from your lower lips and glistening from slick. One pull of your mound with the palm of Wraith’s hand exposes your cock to its full potential. Flushed red, glistening and twitching. You can see her debate what she wants to do, licking her lips with a hum. You pray she’ll suck you off, desperately rolling your hips to look more appealing as her prey.

Instead, she climbs atop you. She’s still fully clothed, dressed in a tight  tanktop that’s pulled up now to show her abdomen and the piercing in her navel. Tight black leggings to match and a loose unzipped purple hoodie drooping off her shoulders. One tug of her hand and she’s pulling her hair out of its confinements, shaking it free as a sigh leaves her lips.

You ache to touch her, and she allows you to, but not in the way you desperately want to. She takes your hands and guides them to her hips as she settles her weight in your lap. Your cock presses up against the swell of her ass against the fabric and you sob out her name pathetically in reply again. “Wraith, please! M-ma'am, please-”

“Well? Be a good little pup then and hump me.” Wraith speaks coolly, resting one hand on your chest to keep her balance. You sob out again, tightening your fingers on her hips as a blush spreads across your face in embarrassment. “What? Don’t you want to cum?” It’s said almost like a growl, only sending chills through your body pleasantly. Even more so when her blade comes right up to your throat again and demands your attention.

You flutter your eyes open again, breath quickening and meeting her eyes. There’s a dangerous look to them as she presses again, her voice lower. “Or would you prefer I punish you properly? Toss you out in the hall just like this and let anyone have you?” It’s a trick question. Despite your nails digging into her at the idea of just being used, watched by her, you know the answer she’s looking for.

“N-no!  No I belong to you, ma’am- just you-- thank you. Thank you for le-letting me cum-” You plead out, immediately taking her up on her offer as you part your legs a bit, planting your feet on the bed to get better leverage and tugging her hips.

You start humping, at first a little shyly as you learn the motion of your hips. But when the pleasure starts to settle in, you abandon any notion that this is embarrassing. The blade is pulled from your throat at some point, you can feel sweat stinging where there must have been a small cut, but it hardly deters you.

You’re sure you’re bruising her hips at this rate, humping frantically up against her ass as your cock grinds against the swell of her flesh and the slick fabric.

Both Wraith’s hands rest on your chest, her thumbs taking the time to work your nipples over, or gently tugging and plucking one. When you cry out and clutch her hips tighter, holding her still to fuck up against her desperately, she takes that time to be cruel. Her thumb and forefinger pinching each nipple hard, pulling lightly and making a wavering sob escape your lips.

Her cruelty ends up making you cum. You’re desperate, clawing at her hips as your own hump up against her like a dog in heat, grinding your cock harder against her as you feel contractions and waves take over your body. 

You’re a moaning, quivering mess. Something that must be too loud for her because two fingers are pressed into your parted lips. You waste no time in sucking, whimpering as she presses down on your tongue and presses her fingers in deeper to the knuckle.

Your eyes slide open half lidded to look at her, your eyes glassy and full of tears. Wraith’s grinding her hips down against you, subtly in slow circles, her head tilted to the side and her hair following the motion beautifully. Her fingers slide across your tongue, finger fucking your mouth casually as she murmurs, “Do you want to be a good boy now?”

It’s an opportunity. Do you want her to stay cruel and hurt you, or do you want to be obedient and get her softness? 

You nod, making a soft moan of a ‘ mhmm ’ that makes her shoulders relax. “Good.” She speaks quietly, sliding her fingers out of your mouth and shifting off your body. Fitting between your legs, gently pushing your thighs apart to sink her fingers into you.

She pulls three more orgasms from you like that alone. Taking her time stretching you out all the way to four fingers. Your last orgasm is with four fingers spread inside of you, her rosy flushed lips wrapped around your cock with your fingers in her hair and your oversensitive body trembling harshly. She’s so cruel yet so kind to you, her pierced tongue sliding up along your cock with each gentle suckle, dipping down to lick up your mess when you’re cumming.

Her pleased moans at your taste only make you fall deeper into an obedient state of mind.

You’re so out of it, only briefly whining when Wraith moves off the bed. You only come back to the present when you hear the telltale shifting across the room and the buckles of a strap on.

You turn your head to the side to watch her, noting she’s pulled off near all of her clothing finally. Left in her black sports bra, but now you can see all her body mods. To the tattoos going up each thigh in beautiful, shadow-y forms with flowers etched into the black ink. The piercings littering her body, over her ears, her bridge piercing, her nose. The  dermals in her collarbones and her navel piercing. 

You sigh at the sight of her, only to let out a high-pitched noise when you see the dildo she’s picking out for tonight. “B-babe is that really necessary-”

“You were a brat earlier. Did you expect just being a dog was enough?” She cuts you off, icy eyes flickering up to you with a quirked brow as if to remind you that that was your decision to make.

You feel the words ‘you started it’ blossom in your chest, but quickly bite your tongue.

You swallow thickly, watching as she sets everything into place. Filling yourself further with anticipation as you look at it.

The dildo she’s using is bright red and werewolf themed. The knot is as thick as your fist, so that explains why she used four fingers and plenty of lubricant. It’s long, long enough for you to always feel overfilled blissfully so. And attached to her hip, tucked into the harness, is a syringe that connects a thin tube down to the base so she can pump thick white lubricant acting as cum into you.

Wraith glances over at you once everything is in place. She looks absolutely gorgeous, you think. The curtains are opened, allowing the starry sky to frame her in the background. The soft glow of a lamp making her pale skin have a healthy glow to it, outlining the body hair on her legs and underarms and the small trail she had going from her navel to between her legs. She’s tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear to keep her hair out of her face, her rosy lips parted softly before turning into a small smile when she catches your look.

“You need to keep looking scared for me to keep up this act, baby boy.” She playfully says, tightening a final strap on her thigh as she turns towards you.

You can’t help the smile that narrows your eyes as it reaches your cheeks. “Maybe if you weren’t so cute, I’d be scared.”

The playful narrow of Wraith’s eyes is a warning. You know at the drop of a dime she could switch to the same knife wielding, snarling face she had before. But instead, you flutter your lashes back at her playflly, shifting to lie back down as she approaches the bed once more.

Wraith straddles your shoulders first, and at  first you’re gleefully ready to avoid the strap on to get at her cunt underneath. But, she’s quick, threading fingers into your hair and forcing your head back to stay still. You huff, only able to inhale her scent and having only gotten a flicker of how wet she was underneath. “No. If you’re still awake by the end of this, then maybe you can have a treat.” She promises, her voice smooth as her other hand guides the tapered tip of the dildo to your lips.

You obediently open up, despite your complaint about having to wait to taste her trying to bubble from your chest. The hold in your hair keeps you still as she feeds an inch at a time past your lips. There’s a gentle hold on your hair as her other hand joins in, holding you and gently fucking your face with the first few inches. You go to reach for her hips, but your hands are snatched, fingers laced with your own and held up above your head instead.

You focus on breathing through your nose when Wraith tests your limits, pressing a little deeper until the tip brushes your throat. Your body reacts at first with a small gag, your fingers tightening in her grasp, but she presses forward again and stays until you finally stop your gagging.

When she pulls her cock out, it’s plenty wet with your saliva. You know that there’s no need for it, not with her copious amounts she’d used on you earlier with both her mouth and the bottle of lubricant. But, you also know, it wasn’t just for that reason.

“Brat.” You manage to choke out playfully up at her when she moves back between your legs. Wraith’s eyes narrow at you in warning, guiding the tip to your soaked hole and pressing the first few inches in with ease.

“And you call me a brat? After the stunt you pulled in the arena?” Her voice is a threat, low and warning. Her hips keep pressing into you, adjusting to position herself lower on her knees and hands grabbing your hips to adjust you how she needed.

“You started it—AH!”

Well, you can’t say you didn’t try to stand your ground.

Wraith slams her hips home instantly, making you cry out mid accusation. The knot presses at your hole, only threatening and not entering. Her nails press into your hips, dragging down to the meat of your thighs to grip you firmer. “Oh?” Is all the thing she gives you to argue with. You know she’s waiting for you to say more, just so she has an excuse.

When you give up and shake your head, crying about how you’ll be good, she begins to fuck you properly. Grabbing one of your legs and adjusting you so you roll over onto your side, you hug onto a pillow comfortably so you can muffle your whines into it. The new angle has your leg hiked over her shoulder, her cock able to fuck into you with ease and hitting a really good angle that keeps making you sing out.

All the while she keeps murmuring out various things.  ”Such a good boy.” “Funny how you don’t have any back talk now.” “What a cute little thing you are.” Praising you as one of her hands fall down to your cock, jerking you off with her thumb, index, and middle finger.

You’re so close, but it isn’t until she growls out, “Keep screaming, little boy. I’m going to breed you full of my pups so everyone knows you’re  **_ mine _ ** .” Is when you finally hit your limit. Your entire body trembles as you cum, spasming and screaming into your pillow to muffle your cries and moans of ‘thank you’ and ‘yes  yes yes’.

You’re vaguely aware of her filling you full of the cum lubricant. More aware of how she’s adjusting you to lie on your back. You whine with the motion, vaguely aware of her dethatching the dildo to keep you plugged up from the thick knot. 

It’s isn’t until you’re gently being guided to look up as she climbs above you do you understand. Eagerly, you reach for her thighs, letting her rest one on either side of your head as you thank her tiredly before letting your mouth be put to better use.

\--

By the time the night is up, you find yourself cleaned off and exhausted. With a very tired girlfriend in your arms, spooned by your body as you kiss the back of her neck and thank her.

In response you get a soft, delighted noise in turn, and the pleasure of her rolling over in your arms to wind her arms around your waist, her face tucked into your chest. Protected and safe in your arms.

You may have taken a more submissive role in the bedroom, but when it came to the romantic aspect, you were more than happy to play this role for her. Loving, protecting, doting. 

After all, Wraith had enough to deal with in her day to day life. Here? Here she was yours. Yours and safe. 

“I love you, baby.” You murmur quietly in the dark room. Hearing the telltale soft reply of ‘ mmnhhh ’ against your chest and the gentle squeeze of her arms around you to let you know she felt the same way.

Beast tamed.

For now.


End file.
